1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packages which are designed to dispense a pre-determined amount of product. Such structures of this type, generally, include a series of internal folds that allow a pre-determined amount of product to be loaded into the dispensing chamber. This pre-determined amount is then dispersed from the dispensing chamber by the end-user until the chamber is empty.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice in industries where a granular type of product must be dispensed to require the consumer to use some form of a measuring devise, such as a measuring cup or scoop. However, these scoops are often covered with product when they are removed from the package, thereby making for a mess. Also, these scoops add a second feature that consumers have to use to dispense the product. Also, these scoops often get lost or misplaced, which adds difficulty to the package. Finally, if a measuring cup is required, the individual using the product must locate the item and clean it out after use.
It is also known in a packaging art to employ a package which loads the pre-determined amount of product. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,125 ('125) to J. J. Esslinger, entitled "BB Loader". The '125 reference employs the use of a trough so that a pre-determined quantity of BBs can be quickly loaded into the trough from the reservoir in the housing. However, the trough cannot be used for granular materials because the trough is too small and would easily clog with granular materials, such as detergent products. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if the package were able to handle a variety of materials, including granular products.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a package which is lightweight through simplicity of parts and the uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the loading characteristics of the known prior art, but which at the same time can be used in conjunction with a variety of materials. It is the purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.